The Spectral Satyr
The Spectral Satyr is a close relative of the Scoutyr but belonging in the Demlitione family of TF2-nimal. This creature is known to be even rarer than Scoutyr but, unlike them, can be seen any time of the year. Appearance This creature, like Scoutyr, have brown furred legs that end in with hoofed feet. They wear a black hood over their head that seemingly casts a dark shadow over their face. One yellow glowing eye, and sometimes a glowing green second eye, can be seen under and strangely the shadow that is cast over their face stays there even when in direct sunlight. It is unknown as to why this is. Sometimes these creatures can be seen with a floating ghostly skull following them, or sometimes an undead parrot on the shoulder, and a strange book on the belt. Otherwise this creature wears the exact same attire as most Demomen. Habitats The Spectral Satyr lives pretty much anywhere but much prefers dark and dank areas, such as the basement of Scarlet Devil Mansion. Also they prefer the night above all else but this doesn’t mean they will not venture out into the day light. Special Traits As mentioned before the hood they wear casts a dark shadow over their face that can not be dispersed by any type of light. It also would seem that these creatures can call on spirits of the dead, or resurrect the dead, and cast magic if the book they wear on their belt and the ghostly skull that sometimes follows them, or it is sometimes an undead parrot on the shoulder, is anything to go by. Strangely these creatures become stronger and faster when they cut off heads of unsuspecting Mercenaries and TF2-nimals. It has been seen that after around 5 heads they reach their full strength and can not become any faster nor stronger. Also when it cuts off heads their missing eye becomes visible as merely a green glow the emanates from where the eye is supposed to be. Like Scoutyr, these creatures can speak human languages and can sometimes be seen, when not hunting, talking to anyone around it. Behaviors This creature tends to come out only during the night to wreak havoc upon the Mercenaries and various TF2-nimal species. Typically it will creep up behind it’s prey and cut off their head with a large bloodied sword or gigantic axe when they are unaware of their presence. The heads it cuts off, as mentioned before, make it become stronger and faster. While they may be hostile, they like to avoid direct confrontations if possible but this doesn’t mean they will not attack back if provoked. When not hunting they can be found wandering around randomly and strangely speaking to those around it. Also strangely they can be very sociable which is odd due to their manner of hunting. They also may play along with the random shenanigans and hijinks the Mercenaries may be doing at the time. These creatures are a bit mischievous and may use their swords/axes to knock some Mercenaries off ledges. Also they will sometimes laugh at other’s misfortunes and deaths. This behavior is also seen in Sponi and it’s unknown if there is any possible relation of the two or it’s just pure coincidence that they display one similar behavior. Items Primary: Anything excluding any of the boots. Secondary: Chargin’ Targe or Splendid Screen Melee: Eyelander or Headless Horsmann’s Headtaker (Sorry... no Nine Iron) Hats: Ethereal Hood, Accursed Apparition (can be swapped out for Polly Putrid), and Baphomet Trotters Action Slot: Fancy Spell Book or Schadenfreude Category:Demoman TF2-nimals